bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Prize
Sir-Prize is a casino in Poseidon Plaza in Fort Frolic. Jack can access the small gambling house during his trek through Rapture, though it's not required. History Sir-Prize was, of course, a gambling parlor, but the establishment offered more than just the slots to entice its customers. Players could enjoy a game of billiards on the lower of the two floors or get a drink from the small Cocktail Lounge in the back. Patrons might also relax with a Habana Especial cigar or a pipe in one of the house's comfy leather chairs. The casino was decorated with rich, wood paneling and small potted palm trees making the spot a warm and lively place to socialize while testing one's luck. ''BioShock'' Sir-Prize is one of several still accessible businesses in the Plaza. When walking past the door of the casino, gunfire and screaming can be heard erupting from inside. When entering, there are two Splicers hiding behind the walls from a Spider Splicer, who is controlling a Security Bot. They eventually kill each other, but interfering can be done if desired; it only hurts enemies. Some caution is required as there are a set of Trap Bolts strung up on the top level. Slot Machines can be found in the upper and lower levels of the casino. A small safe can be found beneath the bar's counter. It contains two trap bolts, a round of Exploding Buck, and 14 Auto Rounds. More ammo can be found upstairs in the form of a fully-loaded crossbow with two trap bolts located beside it. The display windows on the lower floor contain six Creme-Filled Cakes, a bag of Potato Chips, and two steel-tipped bolts. The ones on the upper floor contain six dollars. Breaking the glass on either set will summon Security Bots. New Discoveries Audio Diary #Bill McDonagh - Fontaine's Army - On the bottom level in a container next to the counter. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' A Sir-Prize can be found in the multiplayer version of Fort Frolic, but cannot be entered as a result of the fighting in the Rapture Civil War. The Sir-Prize has an metal security gate in front of the door and a large "Closed" sign on it. There are also some debris in front of the door. The display window features a tipped over Slot Machine and some sandbags used as a barricade, suggesting the store was still accessible at some point during the Civil War. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Booker DeWitt, a notorious gambler, often visited Sir-Prize. He is said to have lost Sally, the little orphan girl he had taken in off the street, while on a winning streak at the casino. Sir-Prize is only present as a glowing red marquee outside on a building, seen from the elevator from Market Street up to High Street. Gallery ''BioShock'' Sir Prize First Floor.png|''The first floor contains a rare pool table.'' Sir Prize Second Floor.png|''The second floor boasts many slot machines.'' Behind the Scenes *The name of the casino, Sir-Prize, is a pun on the word "Surprise". es:Sir Prize de:Sir Prize it:Sir Prize ru:Сэр-приз Category:Fort Frolic Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Rapture Entertainment